(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sole massaging device, and more particularly to a massaging device comprising a steam generator for generating heat which is uniformly distributed to a massaging plate assembly and a massaging rod assembly for massaging the soles and other parts of the body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people are busy with their jobs and have little time for exercising. Lack of proper exercise may result in poor blood circulation and hence backaches, limb soreness, hyper-tension, headaches, dizziness, etc. It has been known that sole massaging is helpful in stimulating blood circulation.
There are available massaging pads or plates with pebbles fitted thereon for stimulating the soles of a user walking or stepping thereon. There are also available plastic plates of rugged surface simulating a pebbled path for the same purpose. However, to better stimulate blood circulation, especially in cold winters, it is necessary to provide a useful sole massaging device capable of generating heat. Two major reasons account for the lack of such useful devices: Firstly, it is difficult to mount thermal wires in conventional rugged massaging pads or plates; besides, the heat cannot be distributed evenly to each massaging point. Secondly, in the case of plastic massaging pads or plates, they will deform in shape or melt if the heat is too high; even worse, fire accidents may result. In the case of metal massaging pads or plates, there is the possibility of electricity leakage. Although there is available on the market a heating type massaging plate attached to a vibrating plate, it is comprised of a flat metal plate and hence cannot provide stimulation to the soles. Besides, there is the disadvantage of possible electricity leakage. That is the reason why such heating type massaging plate is not popular.